La noche tan esperada
by Labuiga
Summary: [Naruhina] Son fiestas en Konoha, i unos hechos muy especiales aconteceran a Hinata i a Naruto en estos dias... Por fin, encontraran i declararan su amor, rechazaran amores externos. i muchas cosas especiales pasaran entre ellos... contain lemon


**"La Noche tan esperada" NaruHina**

Era un fabuloso sábado, faltaban dos días para algo muy especial...

Aquella semana empezaban las fiestas de conmemoración a konoha, fiesta que celebraba el nacimiento de konoha, cuando el hokague shodaime la construyo gracias a sus técnicas arbóreas hace unas generaciones.

Como todos los años, las calles se adornarían con luces i decoraciones i la gente bebería i bailaría toda la noche.

Como todos los años, un grupo de genins se encargaba de colgar los adornos por todo konoha, pero a esos genins, este año les deparaba un destino un tanto especial...

Tsunade ya havia elegido a aquellos que serian los elegidos este año, los llamó i los izo ir a su despacho...

----

Tsunade:

Este año, con motivo del centenario de la fundación de la aldea, tenemos preparado cosas muy especiales.

Uno de los elegidos representaran una actuación ninja uno de los días de la fiesta. El contenido de la obra es secreto i solo será revelado a aquel que demuestre ser capaz de hacerlo

Tsunade: bien, ¡que empiece vuestro trabajo!

Tsunade repartió la faena entre los tres genins que inmediatamente se pusieron a actuar.

Shino se encargaría de adornar una parte de la aldea. El ala más pequeña. I naruto i hinata harían dúo montando los adornos de la otra parte.

Hinata i naruto se dirigían hacia la otra parte de la aldea saltando de tejado en tejado.

Hinata iba delante de naruto mientras saltaban entre los tejados...

Naruto: ... cada vez que veo a hinata...

Naruto se fijo en las piernas de hinata i el movimiento sensual de sus caderas mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado.

Hinata: naruto

Hinata iba a indicarle a naruto por donde iban a empezar el trabajo, pero naruto no contesto... estaba demasiado alienado observando la perfección de hinata...

Hinata se giro i vio los ojos de naruto como si le estuviera mirando el trasero...

Hinata se ruborizo, le entro tanta vergüenza que se tropezó al volver a apoyar el pie para saltar el siguiente tejado...

Hinata estaba cayendo ya...

Naruto se deslizo con un movimiento ágil i agarró a hinata por la cadera i por la cintura. I fue a parar en la terraza de un edificio, pero, naruto no contaba con la altura de la barandilla. Con la que tropezó su pie. Naruto caía de cabeza con hinata agarrada de la cintura... eso quizás le haría daño.

Cambio de posición i consiguió agarrar a hinata de manera que fuera el que se llevara el tortazo...

¡Plaf!

Estaban los dos en el suelo...

Pronto naruto se daría cuenta de lo cerca que tenia a hinata... agarrada de...

Naruto: ¿qué es esto tan blandito...?

Hinata estaba aturdida, empezó a abrir los ojos debido a un cosquilleo, justo en el momento que naruto se dio cuenta de lo que tenia entre sus manos a través de la chaqueta de hinata...

Hinata: na-, naruto no creo que...

Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se percato de que era eso tan blandito i de la comprometida situación en la que estaba hinata...

Naruto: ahhhhgggg.

Intento quitar la mano de aquel sitio, pero hinata estaba encima de el i su peso le impedía sacar la mano de aquella posición...

Hinata: naruto... por favor...

Naruto: no, no puedo si no te levantas...

Entonces hinata se levanto, i seguidamente naruto la siguió. Entonces hinata empezó a coordinar todo lo que havia pasado...

Naruto, mano, caída, cosa blandita... se puso roja como un tomate antes de desmayarse...

----

LUNES:

Ya estaba todo bien arreglado, estaba todo colocado i naruto consumía feliz i aprovechaba de su semana gratis en el ichiruka ramen.

Naruto vio a hinata por primera vez desde el sábado, desde que se desmayo que tubo que hacer el toda la faena i hinata se paso el día en su casa sin querer salir...

Hinata se sentó en el ichiruka ramen, al lado de Naruto...

Hinata: naruto, yo...

Naruto se dio cuenta de que hinata estaba ahí i dejo de comer...

Hinata: naruto, te tengo que hablar contigo...

Naruto: pero...

Hinata: tienes toda la semana para tomar ramen...

Naruto: lo siento viejo, no puedo acabarme el bol de ramen ahora...

Naruto salio con hinata del puesto del ichiruka ramen. I se fueron a uno de los apartados bancos de piedra que havia a la puerta de konoha...

Naruto: hinata, yo... no fue a propósito...

Hinata: vi como me observabas...

Naruto: ...

Hinata: naruto, yo...

Naruto se temía lo peor...

Hinata: ¿te gusto naruto?

Naruto se quedó anonadado. El no sabia que contestar. Naruto no sentía directamente amor por hinata, pero en lo mas hondo de su corazón... la amaba locamente...

Naruto. E...

Hinata: lo- lo siento...

Hinata salio corriendo i naruto se quedó en el banco, pensativo, ¿sentiría hinata algo por el?

MARTES:

Ya era el segundo día de fiesta, naruto no había visto a hinata desde ayer. Estuvo meditando sobre lo que le pregunto hinata. I descubrió, que havia algo mas fuerte que su infantil amor por sakura...

Parecían las peores fiestas que Naruto havia pasado... le dolió no poder ver a esa persona tan importante en todo el día. Tenia un nudo en el estomago que le havia impedido comer ramen durante todo el día. Siquiera el podía creer que no hubiera tomado ramen en todo el día...

Ya era de noche i los festejos continuaban, todos estaban en la plaza principal... ¿todos? no...

Havia dos personas, dos polos opuestos separados, dos polos que se necesitaban el uno al otro...

Naruto pensó en ir allí donde siempre fue a llorar, cuando la gente de la aldea lo rechazaba e insultaba...

Naruto fue a el columpio del árbol que estaba en la academia ninja... pero al llegar allí se encontró una gran sorpresa... el columpio estaba ocupado... una chica llorando ocupaba su lugar...

Naruto se acerco, hasta percatarse de quien era... era hinata...

Cuando la vio trato de esconderse... pero ya era demasiado tarde... hinata se había percatado de la presencia de naruto. E instantáneamente intento dejar de llorar...

Naruto se acerco a hinata... en ese mismo instante parecía que hinata quisiera alienarse, se aparto de naruto i se apoyo en el árbol dándole la espalda a naruto...

Era una seña de claro rechazo... hinata quería estar sola, pero iba a ser peor para ella. I lo sabía, en ese momento fue cuando naruto tomo la palabra.

I dijo...

Hinata, la respuesta es...

SI

Hinata aun no entendía lo que naruto estaba haciendo, naruto estaba continuando la conversación que ella abandono hace un día...

Hinata se apoyó en la pared. I lloro silenciosamente.

Naruto se dio cuenta de eso. I se acerco por atrás.

Pego su cuerpo al de hinata, el pecho de naruto tocaba la espalda de hinata. Paso la cabeza por la derecha de la de hinata i rozo su mejilla con sus labios... noto el sabor a sal... entonces dejo apoyada su mejilla sobre la de hinata i dijo...

No, no me gustas...

Una estocada se le clavo a hinata en el corazón...

Porque... te amo locamente... un sollozo salto de la garganta de Naruto a la vez que una lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de naruto i hinata sintió la lágrima como se deslizaba por su mejilla después de haber pasado por la de naruto...

Era... tan especial...

Hinata se giro i abrazo a naruto... se abrazaron fuertemente. Mientras sus mejillas se rozaban, mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban... unas lágrimas de amor... unas lágrimas de dolor... unos polos opuestos que por fin estaban juntos...

Se abrazaron aun mas fuertemente, naruto acerco su cara a la de hinata otra vez, pero esta vez no era un simple abrazo...

Los labios de naruto rozaron, a los de hinata... i hinata comprendió que es lo que iba a pasar...

Naruto giro ligeramente le cabeza i beso alocadamente a hinata...

El sonido fue indescriptible i las dos bocas encajaban perfectamente, como un puzzle, preparado i creado para unirse algún día...

Separaron los labios lentamente... i no pudieron resistir otra vez su amor hasta besarse uno i otra vez entre ellos...

Era su primer beso... el primer centenar...

Hinata no quería que esto acabara, llevaba ahí con naruto desde la fiesta de la noche. Abrazándose, besándose, demostrando su amor...

Empezaba a hacerse de día... hoy era el tercer día de fiesta...

Naruto se levanto del suelo, avían acabado tumbándose en medio de la hierba a lo largo de la noche...

Agarró a hinata a la altura del pecho i la ayudo a levantarse...

Naruto involuntariamente toco algo que no debía... pero a hinata no le importaba... amaba a naruto... i se entregaría a el por su amor... no le importaba un roce así...

Se agarraron de la mano i salieron del parque abierto de la academia ninja...

Pero fue antes de salir cuando jiraia entro por la puerta de la academia, llevaba un montón de papeles en la mano, vendría a revisar algo. -trabaja en fiestas i se emborracha de normal, es un caso- pensó naruto...

Fue entonces cuando jiraya se giro i vio a naruto i a hinata cogidos de la maño caminando saliendo de aquel rincón del parque. Naruto tenia la cabeza doblada hacia hinata i hinata hacia naruto de manera que las dos se tocaban mientras caminaban...

Jiraya observo la escena...

Cuando naruto i hinata se dieron cuenta separaron las manos, pero era demasiado tarde... jiraya ya los havia visto... jiraya se quedo mirándolos i puso cara de pervertido. Entonces separa a naruto de hinata i lo dijo al oído...

¿Ehhh ya lo has probado ehhh? ¿Que tal ha ido en tu primera veeez? ¿Se las has tocadooo?

Naruto no sabia de que hablaba, pero si que se acordó de cuando jiraya se iba a aquellas casas con chicas... seguramente haría lo mismo que el con hinata. Besarla i quererla, pero... ¿como podía besar así jiraya a una mujer que no amaba de verdad?

Hinata oyó la conversación i vio la cara de naruto... se acerco i le dijo...

-no creo que sea algo que le deba interesar...

Lo dijo titubeando... hinata no solía usar ese tono tan imperativo... descubro entonces que odiaba que cualquiera intentara descubrir cosas de su amor con naruto...

Naruto: jiraya... ya hablaremos otro día...

Naruto i hinata caminaban, pero esta vez no iban agarrados de la mano... naruto se di cuenta que a hinata le molestaba que la gente "lo supiera" i preferían esconderlo...

Se dirigían al lugar de la fiesta... como genins especiales debían de limpiar toda la plaza de la fiesta...

Preguntaron donde estaba shino...

Tsunade sama se acerco i dijo...

Shino esta en una misión especial. A pesar de estar en fiestas, hay una época de reproducción de los kikaichuu i deben de asistir personalmente al apareamiento de las mandas de bichos para conmemorar el pacto con ellos...

Así que os ayudara sakura.

Estaban desmontándolo todo. Naruto i sakura con su descomunal fuerza, llevaban los tableros de la fiesta a un almacén lejano...

Ya solo quedaban varios tableros, pero a hinata aun le quedaba mucha plaza por limpiar...

Ahora no había nadie por las calles, todos dormían despues de una noche de fiesta, el viajo jiraya era una excepción -pensó-

Entraron al almacén... sakura parecía nerviosa... como si le tuviera que decir algo a naruto... sakura cerro la puerta cuando entraron al almacén...

Dejaron el tablero i sakura acorralo a naruto en un rincón de la habitación...

-¿que quieres sakuraaa chaaan?

-naruto... se que esta noche has estado haciendo algo con hinata...

---

En aquel momento hinata havia acabado de barrer toda la plaza. La ayuda de konohamaru i sus amigos havia sido muy útil, se preguntaba porque naruto i sakura aun no habían vuelto... decidió ver que pasaba... agarró el ultimo tablero... i se dirigió al almacén...

----

Naruto no supo responder a sakura...

Ninguno de los dos estabais en la fiesta... -dijo sakura-

Naruto: eso no es de tu incumbencia sakura chaaan

Sakura: si que lo es yo...

Sakura se acerco a naruto, paso al lado de uno de los tableros, i no se dio cuenta de una de las tachas que sobresalían se le havia enganchado en el traje...

Naruto se percato e intento avisarla, pero para cuando naruto intento avisarla sakura ya havia dado el paso...

RAAAAASSSSSSS

Rasgo todo su traje que cayo sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de sakura...

Sakura no parecía hacer ningún esfuerzo por taparse... estaba demasiada emocionada como para abstraerse en otras cosas...

Yo naruto... avanzo hacia naruto..., pero sus pies se engancharon con las propias telas rasgadas de su traje i callo sobre naruto, apoyando sus pechos sobre la cara de naruto...

Naruto: por favor sakura, deja de hacer tonterías, apártate, yo amo a hinata...

Sakura no podía entender como naruto lo havia rechazado... pensó que al ir con jiraya abría obtenido algo de su estilo i no podría resistirse si fingía que se rompía el traje i que estaba desnuda... sakura ya sabia lo del clavo, i lo del traje... lo tenia todo preparado...

En ese momento hinata llego al almacén, intento entrar i vio que las puertas estaban cerradas...

Oía voces dentro, intento descubrir que pasaba i se pego con chacra a la pared i se acerco a la ventana... se asomo sigilosamente para ver que pasaba...

Lo que vio fue... naruto de espaldas a la ventana i sakura en cueros delante de naruto...

No podía ser... naruto no la traicionaría...

Entonces sakura vio el pelo de hinata asomarse por la ventana.

Se dio cuenta de que los estaba espiando...

Ahora o nunca se dijo sakura para si misma...

Si Naruto no es para mi no será para nadie... en ese momento sakura se acerco rápidamente a naruto, se quito el sostén de un tiron i acerco la mano de naruto a sus pechos i dijo en voz alta... "narutooo noooo".

Sakura quería hacer que todo pareciera lo que no es, quería embaucar a naruto, que hinata no le hablase... aunque fuera a costa de su cuerpo...

Entonces hinata apareció por la ventana... pego un salto i dijo a naruto llorando... no... No puedo creer que me hayas engañado... no después de lo de esta noche... nosotros nos amamos... ¿porque lo has echado a perder todo por un placer instantáneo...?

Naruto: no, hinata, es un malentendido, yo...

Sakura sonrió malévolamente...

Hinata se acerco a sakura i le dijo en la cara:

Tu, tu eres la culpable, tu eres la culpable de haber pervertido a naruto. No telo perdonare nunca...

Hinata no pudo controlar su rabia... cargo chackra en una mano... le iba a atestar un golpe mortal a sakura...

No podría perdonarla nunca.

Sakura no se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación hasta que ese juuken cargado mortalmente se acercaba a su pecho...

Justo el golpe iba a acertar a sakura cuando algo se interpuso...

Paro a hinata i salvo a sakura de ese golpe mortal...

Naruto: ne, neji ¿que haces aquí?

Neji: estaba observando la situación desde mi byakungan, no puedo permitir que el nombre de los hyuuga quede manchado por un asesinato... i menos por la heredera al trono... otra vez...

Hinata no podía controlar su sentimiento. Rabia i amor juntos...

Era como mezclar un ácido i una base químicamente...

Algo malo iba a pasar...

Ese sentimiento parecía que le diera mas poder a hinata... encolerizada iba a acabar con neji si hacia falta para matar a sakura... no se lo perdonaría...

Neji intentaba explicarle a hinata entre golpe i golpe que havia visto lo sucedido desde fuera con el byakungan i que naruto no havia hecho anda i que sakura estaba bajo los efectos de alguna sustancia alucinógena... no encontraba otra forma de salvarle la vida...

Neji solo se defendía... i a cada golpe que daba hinata una lagrima saltaba de su mejilla...

Entonces neji tubo un fallo... un paso mal hecho... se tropezó con una tela enredada en el suelo i hinata le propino un golpe juuken que estampo a neji contra la pared...

Entonces hinata dijo con voz áspera...

Sakura... no te creas que te vas a librar...

Naruto no lo podía creer, nunca havia visto así a hinata. Fue increíble...

Acorralo a sakura i la dejo destrozada con un juuken de 64 golpes... naruto no podía hacer nada. ¿Que iba a hacer? ¿Le pegaría hinata del mismo modo? ¿Tenia naruto miedo de hinata?

Fue cuando hinata se preparaba para atestar el golpe final a sakura... hinata levanto el brazo agarrando fuerzas... iba a pegar a ese cuerpo semidesnudo otra vez... iba a acabar con si vida...

Pero algo la detuvo... algo la agarró por la cintura, acerco su mejilla i como aquella misma noche, una lagrima callo sobre su mejilla pero esa lagrima no era mezcla de otras dos... hinata tenia la mejilla relativamente seca...

Esa lagrima era de naruto, que no podía contemplar aquel asesinato… acerco su boca al oído de hinata i le dijo…

Para por favor hinata… perdona a sakura... ella no sabia lo que hacia... por favor…

Hinata paro, i entonces dijo… sakura, espero que estés satisfecha…

Sakura no pudo soportar el llanto i empezó a llorar…

Naruto no podía dejar marchar a hinata… salio corriendo detrás de ella. I pese a los esfuerzos de hinata por estar sola, Naruto la alcanzaba…

Hinata llego a un edificio i paro…

Era la casa de naruto…

--Naruto –pensó- ¿aun me seguirá?

Entro entonces a casa de naruto por la ventana… necesitaba un lugar donde llorar… i su casa no era el mejor lugar… i las cales no eran lugar como APRA que la heredera del mejor clan de konoha se viera rebajado a la categoría de "llorona"

Cerro la ventana i dejo el cuarto a oscuras, con una luz tenue que provenía de una lámpara…

Naruto sabia que estaba en su casa… pero no pudo entrar por la ventana, pues se havia encerrado En su misma casa

Naruto entro por la puerta, el tenia las llaves… se sentó en la cama i vio que estaba desecha, hinata había estado ahí… ¿pero ahora? ¡¿Donde estaba!Naruto se sentó en la cama, intentando pensar donde estaria hinata… fue entonces cuando naruto oyó un ruido... provenía de la primera habitación de la derecha…

-eso es….- pensó naruto…

Entonces se acerco lentamente i sin hacer ningún ruido llego hasta la puerta i la abrió de golpe…

I... ahí estaba hinata, desnuda… con una toalla de ranas en la mano…

Entonces hinata se percato de su presencia…

-hi hinata! ¿Que haces desnuda?

-yo, yo….

Naruto admiraba una a una las curvas del delicado cuerpo de hinata…

Hinata se dio cuenta de que naruto no podía sacarle los ojos de encima… sabia que debía taparse… pero ahora que comprendía que havia pasado con sakura… no quería taparse… no podía taparse… quería que naruto… disfrutara…

Hinata sintió tristeza, estaba en un aprieto...havia desconfiado de naruto siendo que neji le estaba dejando las cosas claras… pero no havia confiado en el, ni en naruto… quería compensar a naruto... quizás esos momentos fueran la recompensa… esa belleza ante los ojos de naruto… una escultura de la cual naruto no podía quitar ojo…

Naruto entendió ahora lo que quería decir jiraya…

Naruto sentía algo… algo que quería hacer con hinata... no eran besos ni palabras bonitas… no sabia lo que era… pero era como algo que necesitaba para demostrar a hinata su amor…

Hinata se acerco a naruto i lo abrazo… pero... ahora hinata estaba desnuda… i naruto veía perfectamente todo el cuerpo i toda su belleza… sus pechos chocaron contra los de naruto… i se apretaron conforme se acercaba…

Esa sensación de los pechos de hinata… el aliento de hinata… su beso en la boca… naruto sentía cada vez más fuerte ese impulso secreto i desconocido de demostrar su amor ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Debería recurrir a jiraya para poder completar su amor con hinata?

Estaban abrazados… entonces una de las manos de naruto empezó instintivamente a deslizarse por la espalda de hinata llegando a su cadera… i su instinto la dirigía a algún lugar… aun desconocido para el, pero que sus instintos acercaban su mano cada vez mas…

La mano de naruto se deslizaba por el muslo izquierda de hinata, en dirección a ese lugar marcado por sus instintos…

Fue entonces cuando hinata instintivamente se dio cuenta también de que era demasiado pronto… ¿demasiado pronto para que? Ella tampoco lo sabia, solo sabía que no era el momento.

Hinata agarró i paro la mano de naruto que se habían deslizado desde la espalda hasta los glúteos i que ahora se situaban en los muslos en dirección a ese lugar… a espalda de hinata yegando a su cadera... amor ¿qie staba dejando las cosas cl

Las acerco a su cara i las beso i entonces las apoyo sobre su corazón i dijo…

Aun no es el momento…

Naruto tampoco sabia de que no era el momento… simplemente no lo era…

Naruto estuvo apunto de proseguir, sus manos estaban cerca de sus pechos i corrió por el la idea de notar su tacto en sus manos durante un tiempo, al igual que havia hecho con el resto del cuerpo… pero… el también lo sabia… ese no era el momento…

Pero esta vez la tentación no pudo resistir, naruto poso sus manos sobre los pechos de hinata…

Se dio cuenta entonces… se havia equivocado…

Separó las manos rápidamente i dijo…

-perdón hinata…

-no naruto… tu solo has hecho lo que creias que estaba mejor, pero ahora se ha acabado… ahora no es el momento… ahora debemos ir a preparar la fiesta de esta noche…

Naruto salio del cuarto de baño…

Espero, i preparo un almuerzo para hinata. Ya seria la hora de almorzar…

Aquella era la noche donde uno de los genins actuaría… evidentemente... hinata fue la elegida… pero ¿Qué baile deberia representar? Al parecer, según decía tsunade, la inspiración que shodaime tubo al hacer nacer esta aldea, la inteligencia de todos los hokages difuntos, yacería en ella esa misma noche, inspirándola a hacer un baile perfecto…

No le dijeron nada hasta minutos antes de la actuación… formaba parte del plan… hinata se vería inspirada por el espíritu de alguno de los hokagues… eso le inspiraba confianza, pero también le daba miedo…

Estaba subida a un gran escenario. Konoha entera miraba el escenario. I naruto… naruto estaba en el mejor lugar… donde mejor divisaría a hinata…

Hinata salio…. I pasaron unos segundos… toda la gente estaba expectante a que empezara el baile…

Entonces recordó lo que le dijo tsunade… i cerro los ojos…

Vio una cara… era muy parecida a la de naruto… pero no era el…

Le dijo… "hazlo feliz, como solo tu sabes hacerlo"

¿Hacerlo feliz? Debería de resolver el acertijo para poder inspirarse…

¿Hacer feliz a quien? -Pensó…-

-al hombre que amas, al portador de mi legado… el que un día volverá para ser el ninja mas poderoso de todos… i tu, tu serás la elegida... la elegida para que el pueda traer su legado al mundo…

Pero hasta entonces… deberás saber cuando abra llegado el momento... será la expresión máxima de amor de naruto hacia ti i tuya hacia naruto…

Hinata no entendió… solo entendió una cosa…

Debería hacer feliz a naruto… entonces recordó cuando naruto observaba atónito el su cuerpo desnudo ese mismo día, en el baño...

Quizás… -pensó hinata-

Algunos de los asistentes empezaban a murmurar… solo veían a una chita quieta, con los ojos cerrados, la heredera del clan hyuuga, quizás fue por el respeto a su clan por lo que tuvieron mas paciencia…

Hinata levanto un brazo. I empezó a moverse por el escenario. Ágilmente i velozmente… era un baile que nadie havia visto nunca. Difícil de realizar con kimono…

Ese baile… ese baile –pensaba neji-

¡Ya esta! ¡Ese baile es parte de su entrenamiento personal, parte de su propio estilo de lucha! Los movimientos que efectúa en su entrenamiento…

Naruto vio esos movimientos i recordó aquella vez en la misión de los kikaichuu… aquella mujer en el agua era igual que hinata… sus mismos movimientos, su misma belleza. Entonces naruto lo comprendió… i se sintió feliz…

La gente estaba maravillada por el baile. Pero naruto, el sentimiento de naruto era algo mas que quedarse maravillado…. Cada vez que hinata se movía parecía que la amaba un poco más…

Al rato termino el baile… empezó la música i la gente empezó a bailar. Otra vez fiesta esta noche…

Naruto esperaba a hinata en un lugar especial… sabia que hinata vendría…

Estaba en un banco, viendo llegar a hinata... esta ya se havia cambiado, volvia a yevar su traje habitual…

Naruto: has estado preciosa…

Hinata: gra-gracias…

Hinata: naruto, antes de bailar, el hokague que me inspiro…

Naruto: ¿¿?

Hinata: yondaime, me dijo que te hiciera feliz…

Naruto: ¿yondaime?

Hinata: si.

Hinata se acerco a naruto i le dio un beso profundo i yeno de sentimiento. Estuvieron varios minutos así hasta que empezaron a caminar… la casa de naruto estaba ahí mismo… entraron mientras se besaban i jugaban con sus labios…

Llegaron al cuarto de naruto… una luz tenue mantenía la visión… naruto empezó a desabrochar la chaqueta de hinata… mientras la besaba i le decía palabras al oído…

Le quitó la camisa i el sostén i noto su cuerpo calido sobre la mano… un cuerpo calido… i un pecho calido i esponjoso…

Naruto no paró de efectuar una especia de masaje de cuerpo entero a hinata la frotaba i rozaba todo el rato, como si no supiera otra forma de demostrar su amor…

Fue entonces cuando los dos estuvieron en la cama… la ropa yacía tirada en el suelo i naruto i hinata decidieron que ya era el momento. Fue entonces, cuando su amor culmino. I naruto i hinata unidos en uno solo por su amor para siempre. Como dos piezas de puzzle encajadas en una cama... descubriendo por fin que es lo que jiraya quería decir. Ahora naruto lo entendía. I junto a hinata era feliz. I esperaba que ese momento durara para siempre…

FIN


End file.
